


Demons and Witchcraft

by Anonymous



Series: Ghoul Boyz [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Summoning, Demon!Shane, F/M, M/M, Witch AU, Witch!Ryan, bad knowledge about witches, cause he's a demon guys lets be honest, for the funsies!, i swear i tried my best okay, im also bad at titles im sorry, never proof read it might do it later so We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Shane knew that Ryan was lying about his nightmares. He was a demon after all, he was good at knowing when someone was lying to him. Still, for some unexplained reason, he couldn't see what was the real cause of Ryan's sleepless night, which worried him. He could know everything about everyone, and yet for a while now, Ryan became a mystery. Something was messing with his powers when it came to the shorter man, and he was dedicated to find out why was that."





	Demons and Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second Buzzfeed Unsolved fanfic and also my second Demon!Shane fanfic, waheY. Thanks Karen for giving me the idea of writing about witches and letting me have Witch!Ryan, you're a great son.
> 
> Without any further ado, I really hope you guys enjoy this! ❤️

With a deep breath, Ryan closed the book and took his last notes before relaxing his body on the chair he was sitting on. The small office of his house was dark, the clock striking 3 in the morning, catching Ryan's eyes when it beeped for a moment to show the passage of another hour.  _ The Lesser Key of Solomon _ laid closed on his desk, its shadow seemed to be darker than the other shadows in the dark room, the small desk lamp being the only source of light there. From the corner of his eyes, Ryan watched a shadow move, swallowing and trying to ignore it. Part of him was still scared, part of him now knew enough to  _ not _ be scared anymore. If it was his imagination or something watching him, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to wait to find out.

Carefully, he took the book he was studying, feeling it heavy on his hands, and putting back together with the other books in his house. His eyes looked at it again, the grimoire making itself more visible than the other books on that shelf, before shaking his head and turning off the desk lamp and walking out of the office, feeling a cold wind on the back of his neck as he closed the door. His breath hitched for a moment, fear striking him as he started considering that starting his studies of witchcraft and demonology was a mistake. Maybe he should've stayed oblivious to the reality of that world, but his curiosity and interest got the best of him. Thankfully, with that knowledge, came the knowledge of protection. In the end, he reminded himself he wasn't defenseless, and so he started a small protection ritual in his house.

His eyes moved over to his room where the door was open, seeing vaguely the silhouette of Marielle in bed, sleeping deeply already. Next to the door, a shadow seemed to move, making Ryan prioritize that part of the house. The only thing he promised himself when he started the whole  _ witch thing _ was that his loved ones wouldn't be hurt by his endeavors in any way. He entered the room, looking at his girlfriend for a moment and smiling softly at her sleeping frame, chanting another protection spell over that room and making sure Marielle was safe. He only stopped once he was sure the whole house was okay, except the small office that he kept locked, where the grimoire was stored. That was the only place he allowed the things to appear, where he could control them.

***

Shane walked into the office a bit late that morning, finding a tired and aloof Ryan Bergara facing a computer screen. The taller one chuckled as he saw the face of the shorter one lost in his own thoughts. Without missing the chance, Shane grabbed Ryan's shoulder strongly, making the man jump on his chair a little bit.

"Morning." Shane said, heavy mocking behind his voice just with that one word. "You look like you didn't sleep  _ at all _ buddy."

"I didn't sleep much." Ryan confessed, running his hand through his tired face, sighing after. "Though night."

"Did something happen?"

As much as Shane liked to play with Ryan, he cared about the man. His voice completely lost the mockery, giving place to a worried tone as he sat down on his own chair, at the table beside Ryan's. He, in return, turned to Shane, looking his friend for a moment before deciding to keep his little secret about the  _ studies _ he been doing. As much as he loved Shane, his skepticism would only make Ryan mad if the big guy started to mock him for his endeavors. He resorted to only shaking his head.

"Just a few nightmares, that's all." he lied. "Marielle made sure to give me at least food and coffee to keep me awake."

"Bless her soul." Shane half joked. 

"I'll be okay, just sleepy for the rest of the day. I still have to write the scripts for the next season of True Crime."

"Well, good luck with that. Try not to force yourself too much."

"I'll try."

And with that, the conversation was over. Shane knew that Ryan was lying about his nightmares. He was a demon after all, he was good at knowing when someone was lying to him. Still, for some unexplained reason, he couldn't see what was the real cause of Ryan's sleepless night, which worried him. He could know everything about everyone, and yet for a while now, Ryan became a mystery. Something was messing with his powers when it came to the shorter man, and he was dedicated to find out why was that.

***

Months after, Shane was still oblivious as to why he couldn't see Ryan's life anymore. He was a Great Duke of Hell for _God's-_ _Satan's_ sake. The one who could know the thoughts of all the nations of the world and change them at will, the teacher of arts and science, leader of 36 demon legions in Hell, one of the 72 demons in _The Lesser Key of Solomon_, and yet he couldn't get into the mind of Ryan Bergara, the biggest attractor of beings like Shane the demon had ever seen in his entire existence. It was almost frustrating.

One night, Shane decided he needed to investigate that, and the perfect opportunity came when they decided he was sleeping over Ryan's house so they could leave early the next morning for a shooting in another state. Marielle was away, which meant it would be only him and Ryan in the house.

The moment Shane stepped inside he knew something was wrong. His head felt lighter and his vision blurred for a moment as he felt something like a protection spell trying to repel him from the house. Shane's confusion only grew as he realized that it was an old spell, one he had only seen performed a few times by witches. Thankfully, it wasn't powerful enough to keep Shane out, but powerful enough to keep other demons and entities away, making the demon look at Ryan with interest. Had Ryan brought a witch there to use this spell? If so, why didn't the man tell Shane about it? So many questions…

After dinner and normal conversations, Shane went straight to the guest room, laying down and looking at the ceiling, still feeling slightly dizzy and slightly nauseous from the spell that was flooding the house. He wanted to break it just to stop that bad feeling, but something told him that — if that spell was there — he shouldn't do it. In the end, it was protecting Ryan, and if Shane was being honest that was all that he wanted. He still didn't understand the soft spot he, a immortal being coming from the depths of Hell, had for the human. Ryan was just very…  _ Ryan _ . Curious, sometimes innocent, terrified of the world Shane belonged to, and yet he kept adventuring into it just to prove it really existed. Shane was a demon that understood human behavior unlike any other, not even Lucifer had a knowledge like his of the human psyche, which guaranteed Shane's position in Hell's hierarchy as Great Duke. That also could explain his interest over Ryan, the way he was so very  _ human _ , down to the core, seemed to intrigue Shane. Along the way, a friendship formed — even if Ryan didn't really know everything about the big guy he called friend — and Shane decided he needed to protect Ryan at all costs. Certainly Shane had the power for that, being able to scare any demon or lost soul away if he judged the being would be a danger to Ryan.

His thoughts were cut short as the nausea got worse, his vision blurring again, as if the spell was getting stronger. He got up quickly, opening the door to try and find why this was happening and finding Ryan standing on the corridor, looking back at him and stopping in the middle of saying something to the thin air. Both of them frowned.

"What are you doing?" Shane was the first one to talk.

"Nothing…" Ryan lied. "What are  _ you _ doing?"

Shane looked at him for a second, deciding to play along.

"I was going to get a glass of water. Were you talking to yourself?"

"What? No!"

"You were, I heard you." he didn't, he just wanted to test Ryan, seeing the shorter man getting slightly more nervous.

"Well, maybe I was…" 

"Why  _ exactly _ were you talking to yourself?"

Ryan hesitated, making Shane frown a bit more as he stared at the shorter man in the dark. After taking a deep breath, Ryan finally spoke again, his voice sounding like a whisper.

"I was chanting a protection spell…"

"What?"

"I was chanting a protection spell!" he said louder as Shane looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean, like… Witchcraft?"

"...yes."

"Ryan-"

"Listen, before you say anything, I swear it's not bullshit. I got interested on it so… I've been studying."

And there it was, the answer to Shane's question of why he wasn't being able to see Ryan's life and thoughts anymore. He hadn't brought a witch to protect his house,  _ he _ was the witch. Or wizard. Or whatever he liked to be called. 

"I know you don't believe it, but I'm being serious here." 

"I thought you were afraid of those things."

"Well, I am… But not as much anymore. I feel more protected now that I know a few things." Ryan scratched his head, sighing. "I know it looks weird-"

"No, I mean…" Shane cut him off, moving his hands slightly. "If it's what you like, man…"

The shorter man smiled slightly, nodding.

"Thanks. I'll let you get your water now and go back to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

***

A few months passed after Ryan told Shane about his secret studies and, for some reason, the shorter man felt like Shane was getting more and more distant. He wanted to believe that it was all on his mind, but he couldn't shake off the idea that Shane was drifting away from him slowly and that it was because of his choice of learning witchcraft. It was stupid, Shane didn't even believe it — he made  _ sure _ to remember Ryan everyday how the supernatural didn't exist — and yet Ryan knew it was because of that that his best friend was getting distant. 

Maybe if he could prove to Shane the supernatural existed…

With a decided look, Ryan took  _ The Lesser Key of Solomon _ from his shelf, turning the pages and stopping on a demon in particular that he found interesting in his readings of that specific book. The sigil of the demon Dantalion seemed to catch his attention immediately, something inside of him telling him it would be dangerous to go ahead with his plan, but he decided not to listen to that voice. Marielle wasn't home so it was the perfect moment to do it. He quickly sent Shane a text to come over to his house, saying that he needed to show him something.

Before Shane arrived, Ryan managed to get everything ready on the small office, making sure the demon's sigil was drawn correctly and the other symbols on the ground were as well. Something in his head was still screaming ' _ bad idea _ ' but maybe that would be what made Shane finally believe in him. Once everything was ready, the doorbell rang, catching Ryan's attention before he went to the door, seeing Shane on the other side. He didn't let the man say anything before pulling Shane inside and dragging him in the office's direction.

"Woah, woah! What's happening? Is everything okay?" Shane said, following Ryan with curiosity.

"You remember I was studying witchcraft, right?"

"Not really something you forget…"

"Okay. I think it's time I show you that you, sir, are wrong about the supernatural."

Shane pulled his arm from Ryan's grip immediately, his eyes showing confusion and some kind of uncertainty. 

"What?"

"Come with me and I'll show you that I'm not crazy."

"You surely  _ do _ look crazy right now."

"Shane," Ryan's voice caught Shane off guard with how serious it was, making the taller man listen. "please. I feel like you think I'm crazy and I need to show you I'm  _ not _ ."

Shane hesitated, sighing after and nodding, still uncertain as to what Ryan would do. They kept walking, entering the office, and Shane immediately regretted agreeing to that. The invocation symbols were drawn on the ground, together with a sigil of a demon that Shane knew well — his own sigil. 

"Ryan-"

"Just stand near me and watch, okay? I'll prove it to you that it's not bullshit."

Before Shane could protest, Ryan started chanting and the demon felt as if he was being pulled by an invisible force. On one hand, Shane was impressed at how well Ryan was doing at summoning him, on the other one, Shane was pissed. 

Once the chanting stopped, Ryan — who had his eyes closed — opened them only to see Shane standing in the middle of the circle drawn on the ground with an annoyed face. He frowned, thinking he did something wrong, before Shane started talking.

"You done?" he asked, his hands on his hips.

"I don't know what happened, I did everything I should do… Get out of the summoning circle so I can try again."

"I can't get out."

"What do you mean ' _ I can't get out _ '?"

"It means," Shane's voice was now almost a growl of annoyance. " _ I can't get out _ ."

Ryan frowned, then he thought about it, realizing what it meant, and widening his eyes almost immediately.

" _ No _ !"

"Yes."

"You're-"

"I am."

"No way!"

"Yes, way."

The shorter man took a few steps back as he saw his friend walking around the summoning circle without going through the borders, grunting and cursing in a language that Ryan somehow knew was dead by now. He watched for a few more moments, waiting for Shane to walk out of the circle and prove that it was a prank, but he didn't. Instead, Shane hit an invisible barrier with his hands before looking at Ryan with annoyance still painted in his eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Ryan said, running his hands through his hair. "You're a fucking  _ demon _ ?"

"Not just any demon, Ryan Bergara. You summoned me, you know my name and who I am."

"Dantalion."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Great Duke of Hell."

"Yes I am. Pretty big title if you ask me. Now  _ please _ let me out, I hate being trapped in those circles."

"Why should I? You're a demon!"

"And you're a witch! Should I burn you on the pyre then? Let me out!"

Ryan just stared at Shane, who was becoming more and more impatient. Once he saw Ryan was still in shock he huffed, crossing his arms and heavily sitting down on the ground.

"Do you want something from me so I can get out?"

"I want answers." Ryan's voice sounded almost offended. "You're a demon and you kept saying you didn't believe in the supernatural!"

"Of course I'd said that, dumbass. I had a disguise to keep." Shane shook his head, seemingly talking to a child. "Besides, you're welcome for keeping you out of trouble in our show!"

"What?"

"Do you really  _ think _ none of the places we went had some evil entities? I was the one thing scaring them away to keep you safe." the demon hit his hands on his lap, leaning forward slightly. "The only reason why no demons or evil spirits followed you home was me."

"You're a demon, why were you protecting me?"

"Because you're my friend! I care about you, Bergara, come on." 

"You're the Great Duke of Hell."

" _ And _ a really good friend, mind me."

"I can't believe this." Ryan started to walk around the room while Shane followed him with his eyes. "All this time looking for evidence and the biggest one was  _ by my side _ all this time?"

"It's kind of poetic if you think about it."

"How does hell deal with your wit, by the way?"

"They don't, they hate me. Lucifer doesn't want to be near me anymore, but I think he's just jealous."

" _ YOU KNOW LUCIFER?! _ "

"Of course I do, I Fell from Grace with him. Bad choice, I really don't recommend. Hurts  _ literally _ like hell."

"Can you stop the jokes?"

Shane closed his mouth, still annoyed that Ryan didn't let him out yet, watching quietly as the man thought about everything. It took him almost half an hour to talk to Shane again, after talking to himself exasperated. Shane patiently waited, although he didn't like to be there at all. 

"So you  _ like me _ ?"

"After this, I don't know if I do anymore." Ryan gave him a look that made the demon roll his eyes before nodding. "Yes, I do. I find your company pleasant."

Ryan stared at him for another moment before stepping forward and erasing part of the summoning circle with his foot. Shane smiled and got up, getting out of the circle and stretching.

"Finally, I thought you wouldn't let me out anymore."

"I was tempted."

Shane looked around for a while, seeing the book Ryan took the summoning ritual from and turned a few pages of  _ The Lesser Key of Solomon _ before talking again, his voice quiet and almost uncertain.

"How are we after this?" Ryan looked at him with his brow furrowed. "I mean, you know now that I'm a Great Duke of Hell, I lead legions of demons and  _ etcetera, etcetera _ … I'm living proof of what you wanted to find for the show, and I'm also everything you fear, so… How is our friendship after this?"

Ryan took a moment to think about it. Really, the only thing that changed now was the information that Shane was an ancient demon — which was a lot, in a way —, but they were still friends after all. 

"Still the same." Ryan answered with a shrug, seeing Shane relax instantly. "As long as you let me get some proof that demons and ghosts exist for a video sometime."

"I gave you enough proof, Ryan, come on. Do you think the noises and the recordings wouldn't be there if I didn't want them to?" Shane shook his head. "Please! I just don't let the beings exaggerate on the proof we'll get."

"Not even call for a full body apparition?"

"You already have that." Ryan frowned again, seeing Shane smirk. "Me."

"That's not even-  _ Wait _ ." Ryan made a pause, widening his eyes. "Does Sara-"

"Oh, Sara is a witch. She knows." 

" _ Oh _ ."

"Yeah. Why don't we go grab dinner? Being trapped makes me hungry."

Ryan stopped, watching Shane's face and not believing he was about to go have dinner with a demon before shrugging.

"Why not."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kuddos and comments so I know what you guys thought about this! ❤️


End file.
